Larka(S)
Larka is a white she-wolflThe Sight page 29, with yellow/golden eyes, and soft fur. History ''The Sight'' Larka was born under The Stone Den , along with her brother, Fell . She was adventurous and hangs out with Kar a lot. When she is told that she has the Sight, she is not excited about it. She is scared, and lonely until Kar cheers her up. She goes on the run with her family, searching for the fortune teller. She is not weary of the old Drappa, but instead she does not feel lonely any more. She is horrified when Bran dies, and grieves for him. She moves on, only to have her powers control her. Larka spends her time with Kar, notting, that she has grew a liking to him When the family separates, she joins with Kar. They try to get away from the human village, only when a fire separates them. She meets a strange, rouge wolf named , with an eagle named Skart. She then remembers him bringing Kar to the pack. Skop tells Larka that a war is coming, between all wolves and lera. Larka trains hard everyday, nurturing her growing powers, and using all of it's gifts. Skop shows her Elu/Bran, a human male baby rescued from the forest. Larka affectionally names him Bran, after the Silka Bran. The time of the war nears, and Skop and Larka travel to the rebellion's territory. Skop, tells Larka that this is her battle, not his. He leaves, and Skart, the eagle stays. Larka hides in a cave with the she-wolf Jarlar. They stay hidden, but it's no hope, Larka runs into the forest with Elu/Bran. She goes in hiding, and wittiness the battle. She pauses, and scents the air, scenting Huttser , and Palla , her parents. They tell her she must stop the shadows. She howls the summoning call, and journeys into the Red Meadow. The limbo world of the wolf world. She is also given meat, to give to the spirits. She sees Brassa , Kipcha , Bran, and Khaz .Emotionally distraught, she starts to die from touching the spirits. But, Brassa tells her to go back, where she is needed. Larka beggs Brassa to let her stay, but realizes that Kar would miss her too much. She wakes, and finds Kar over her, and she is over-joyed to see him. Larka soon realizes that she must face Wolfbane. She soon reaches the cave where he dwells and learns that Fell, her brother who she thought died, was saved by Morgra and brainwashed him into thinking he was Wolfbane. Larka manges to get Fell on her side, and the two journey to find Morgra at the Citadel. Larka stops Morgra just before she kills Palla. Larka is surprised that Huttser and Palla were captured, but faces Morgra anyway. Morgra takes Elu/Bran to the alter and Larka attacks Morgra. But suffers a nasty cut. Upon bleeding onto the alter with Elu/Bran, Larka fufills the prophecy and witnesses the Vision of the Man Wolf . Larka watches the theory of evolution, and the soon doomed fate of Earth. She realizes that man needs to change, or the Earth will die. She faces Morgra once more, and challenges her. Morgra says that Larka made her dreams come true, and tackles Larka. Larka, who has been seeing her death over and over in visions, sacrifices herself by grabbing Morgra, and thowing herself over the cliff. Thus saving the wolves from Morgra's evil grasp. After a few days, Kar is in the forest by himself, mourning over Larka's death. Larka appears in spirit form to him, and tells him the truth. Larka expresses her feelings to him, but then tells him that a certain she-wolf likes him and should move on. Right before she dissappears, she tells him that she wanted to be more than friends, and that she will watch over the pack and him until they die. With this, she dissappears, and Slavka appears asking Kar if she could join his pack, and Kar soon realizes that Slavka is the she-wolf who loves him. Right before he leaves though, Kar whispers a good-bye to Larka, and turns back to join with the family. ''Fell'' Larka's legacy continues on, and instead of Tratto's Blessing, it's now called Larka's Blessing. But her brother's legacy is grim, and he is remembered as Wolfbane. Larka, worried for his brother, appears to him. Telling him to seek out a red haired girl . Fell at first is confused, and snaps at Larka. Larka states again to seek out the girl, and dissappears. As Fell finds Alina, Larka appears again. This time she asks him to seek out the family. Since he ran away and became a lone wolf. Trivia *She and Slavka look very alike, but the one difference is that Slavka has a scar that runs the full length of her muzzleThe Sight page 252 *Larka means fallen snow in wolf language.The Sight page 29 *She is on the cover of ''The Sight ''The Sight page 1 Family Mother-Palla (deceased) Father- Huttser (deceased) Brothers- Fell(alive) Skop(alive, second litter) Khaz(alive, second litter) Sisters- Larka-(alive, second litter) Kipcha(alive, second litter) Aunts- Morgra(deceased, mother's side) Kipcha (deceased, father's side) Unlce- Skop (deceased, mother's side) Mate-(not official) Kar References Category:Wolves Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:The Sight holders